Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Keduanya seakan lupa dengan kekesalan mereka pada kawan-kawan mereka. Yang terpenting keduanya akhirnya saling bertemu. [JunHao] [Junhui & Minghao] [BL] #TahunBaru #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #BrieApel


**Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu**

 _by : Brie Ape_ l

Wen Junhui | Xu Minghao

* * *

Ramai.

Tentu saja saat ini ramai.

Pemikiran yang bodoh.

Taman. Pergantian tahun.

Cukup untuk mendampingi kata ramai.

Ya, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam itu sedang berada di taman yang ramai untuk menyambut pergantian tahun. Bersama teman-temannya.

Tadinya.

Iya, tadinya pemuda bernama Junhui ( _atau Jun pendeknya_ ) datang bersama teman-teman satu gengnya.

Namun kini. Ia malah terjebak dalam keramaian sendirian.

Itu semua bermula dari Kun ( _salah satu teman gengnya_ ) yang tanpa sengaja ( _Jun tau itu sengaja_ ) bertemu dengan kekasihnya, si _junior_ yang jago _dance_ di kampus mereka, Winwin namanya.

Akhirnya rela tidak rela Jun dan kawan-kawan setuju saat Kun minta ijin menemani Winwin berkeliling stan.

Melanjutkan perjalanan, saat sedang menghampiri salah satu stan Jungjung ( _teman Jun yang lain_ ) malah bertemu dengan kekasihnya juga, si _junior_ di kelas tari, Eunki namanya.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Jun dan satu temannya yang lain, Jungjung langsung memisahkan diri bersama sang kekasih.

Harapan Jun menikmati pergantian tahun hanya ada pada Yanan. Jun berharap kali ini kekasih Yanan juga tidak muncul tiba-tiba dan merebut Yanan darinya.

Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Karena saat akan menghampiri stan penjual minuman, sosok manis berkaca mata bulat dan rambut pendek berponi muncul dihadapan mereka dengan muka jutek.

Jun tak begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yeoone ( _kekasih Yanan_ ) samar hanya kata 'menunggu' yang didengar Jun, sebelum Yanan ditarik paksa menjauh darinya.

Menghela nafas, Jun akhirnya pasrah mengelilingi taman.

Hingga.

Bruk!

Sesuatu menabrak punggungnya.

Dengan perasaan yang sudah kesal ditambah dengan orang yang menabrak punggungnya. Jun berbalik. Hendak memarahi si penabrak. Namun kata-katanya hilang begitu melihat siapa yang menabrak dirinya.

"Kau.."

.

Lelaki tinggi berambut hitam itu mengerutu imut.

Ia sedang 'menyumpahi' teman-temannya dengan imut. Iya marah-marah pun ia tidak terlihat seram, namun malah imut. Sampai salah seorang pengunjung wanita tersedak minumannya saat tanpa sengaja melihat pemuda itu.

Kata-kata 'harusnya aku gak ikut' terucap berkali-kali dari bibirnya.

Tadi Minghao ( _Hao biasa ia dipanggil_ ) pergi bersama teman-teman satu gengnya. Sebut saja, Jungkook, Bambam, Yugyeom, Mingyu, Dokyeom, dan Jaehyun.

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, saat sampai taman, keempat temannya malah langsung disambut oleh kekasih masing-masing. ( _Dalam hal ini, J_ _un_ _gkook, Mingyu, Dokyeom dan Jaehyun. Bambam dan Yugyeom tidak dihitung_ )

Minghao masih memproses sejenak apa yang terjadi saat teman-temannya telah meninggalkannya sendirian di area parkir.

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya ( _saat telah sadar ditinggal_ ), Minghao pun melangkah masuk ke dalam sembari menggerutu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hingga tidak sadar kepalanya menubruk punggung seseorang cukup keras.

"Kau.." ujar suara itu dengan suara tertahan.

Minghao mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menabrak _senior_ di kampusnya. Orang yang diam-diam dia kagumi.

Jun agak panik saat melihat mata pemuda yang menabraknya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ya ya, jangan menangis!"

Jun benar panik saat pundak pemuda itu mulai naik turun.

"Ya ya ya ya ya... _kajja_ "

Jun menarik pelan lengan pemuda itu untuk agak menjauh dari kerumunan ( _orang-orang mulai memandangnya dengan pandangan menuduh, dan Jun agak risih dengan itu_ )

Berjalan agak jauh dari kerumuan, mereka sampai di pinggir taman yang agak sepi, dekat sebuah pohon besar yang juga ada bangku panjangnya.

Jun mendudukkan Minghao di bangku, dan memandangnya serba salah.

"Hei.. berhenti menangis.. aku janji tidak menyalahkanmu" ujar Jun membujuk.

Tangisan Minghao berangsur reda. Pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya.

" _Mi-mianhae sunbae_... a-aku tidak sengaja" ujar Minghao agak terbata. Jun menghela nafas lega.

"Apa kau terluka?" Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa menangis? Aku kan tidak membentak?" Heran Jun. Bibir Minghao kembali mengerucut. "Ya! Jangan menangis lagi" ujar Jun, Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menangis. Aku kesal!" Balas Minghao masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Jun akhirnya duduk di sebelah Minghao.

"Mau cerita?" Tawar Jun. Minghao menatap Jun.

"Teman-temanku jahat, _ge_!" Jun agak tersentak karena panggilan itu, namun tersenyum juga.

"Mereka mengajak pergi menonton kembang api, tapi malah meninggalkan aku sendiri dan berpencar bersama kekasih mereka! Padahalkan bla bla bla bla bla bal~~"

Minghao menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu. Jun terkekeh sedikit.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan kekasihmu juga?" Jun memotong ucapan Minghao. Dan pemuda itu langsung terdiam.

"Dia sibuk dengan teman-teman kuliahnya..." balas Minghao. "Tugas akhirnya juga banyak, tapi masih sempat pergi dengan teman-temannya dan melupakan Hao" cicit Minghao sambil memilin baju yang digunakannya.

Jun terdiam mendengar cerita Minghao.

"Tau dari mana kalau _gege_ melupakan Hao?" Jun berujar setelah sedikit terdiam.

Minghao mendongakkan kepala.

" _Gege_ lebih senang pergi dengan teman-teman _gege_..." balas Minghao.

"Hao juga pergi dengan teman-teman Hao..." balas Jun kalem. Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Gege_ tidak mengajak Hao menonton kembang api duluan, jadi Hao menerima ajakan teman-teman..."

" _Gege_ juga diajak, _gege_ kira tugas _gege_ tidak akan selesai sebelum malam pergantian tahun, itu sebabnya _gege_ tidak mengajak hao pergi menonton pertunjukan kembang api" ujar Jun.

" _Gege_ coba menghubungi Hao dari pagi dan ingin mengajak Hao pergi, tapi semua pesan dan telepon _gege_ tidak di balas, _gege_ coba menghampiri rumah, ternyata Hao sudah pergi, sampai teman-teman _gege_ mengajak _gege_ pergi dan ditinggalkaan juga di sini" curhat Jun.

"Jadi _gege_ juga ditinggalkan?!" Seru Minghao tak percaya. "Jahat sekali teman-teman _gege_!" Kesal Minghao dengan bibir yang kembali mengerucut.

Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Jun memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup bibir yang mengerucut itu. Rona merah muda perlahan mucul di pipi Minghao.

" _Gege_..." Minghao menutup wajahnya yang malu. Jun tertawa dan memeluknya.

"Hao-ya..." panggil Jun pelan saat Minghao membalas pelukannya. "Maaf ya.. _gege_ sibuk belakangan ini, dan jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu" Minghao mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Anniya... Hao tau kok _gege_ sibuk.. lagian _handphone_ ku rusak seminggu ini" balas Minghao seadanya.

"Rusak? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanpa melepas pelukan keduanya malah asyik bercerita.

Memang sudah seminggu ini mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Jun sibuk dengan tugasnya dan Minghao yang _handphone_ nya rusak.

 **!Duar!**

 **!Duar!**

Keduanya mendongakkan kepala saat cahaya warna-warni mulai menghiasi langit.

Jun mengecek jam tangannya. "5 menit lagi pergantian tahun" ujarnya. "Ayo buat harapan" ajak Jun sembari mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Minghao.

"Ayo!" Sambut Minghao dengan semangat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Jun dan menangkupkan tangannya mulai mengucapkan harapannya.

Jun ikut menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangkupan tangan Minghao. Dan mulai mengucapkan harapannya.

 _"_ _新_ _年_ _快_ _乐_ _*"_ ujar Minghao setelah keduanya selesai mengucapkan harapan mereka.

 _"_ _新_ _年_ _快_ _乐_ _*"_ Jun mengecup ujung hidung Minghao.

 _"_ _我爱你_ _**"_ Minghao mengecup pipi Jun.

 _"_ _我_ _也_ _爱你_ _***"_ balas Jun. _"_ _永远_ _****"_ dan bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir Minghao, diiringi ledakan kembang api berwarna warni yang menghiasi malam pergantian tahun baru.

.

.

.

 _ **Author note :**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kamus :**_

 _ *** : Happy New Year**_

 _ **** : I Love You**_

 _ ***** : I Love You Too**_

 _ ****** : Forever**_

 _ **^ hasil translator app eniway**_

 _._

🎉🎉🎉 _Happy (late) New Year_

 _Gak pa2 telat kan ya.._

 _Yang jelas ini untuk memeriahkan tahun baru yang baru aja lewat (cie)..._

 _Saya_ _ **brieapel**_ _mau ngucapin selamat tahun baru buat semuanya..._

 _Sukses selalu buat semuanya..._

 _Buat geng TSS lup you all_

 _._

 _Ps : tahun ini aku gak jadi kakak tertua kedua grup_

 _Pss : tahun ini aku makin tua_ _(25 : indo, 26 : kor)_

 _^ abaikan ps-nya_


End file.
